


Palabras pendientes

by Jaguar_Negro



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguar_Negro/pseuds/Jaguar_Negro
Summary: Tras el rencuentro con los Kaito, los Patrangers se alegran de ver a sus amigos, pero nadie más feliz que Sakuya por finalmente saber que Umika se encuentra a salvo. Para él todo está bien. Pero para ella, hay algo que le quedó pendiente y no podrá estar tranquila hasta decírselo al joven oficial.  Post LupinVSPat
Relationships: Hayami Umika/Hikawa Sakuya
Kudos: 2





	Palabras pendientes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> JC reportándose con su primer fic de su nuevo vicio. Siempre me gustaron los Power Rangers, pero desde que descubrí el tokusatsu en todo su esplendor, un nuevo mundo llamado Super Sentai se abrió ante mí.  
> Hasta ahora Hyakuju Sentai Gaoranger es mi favorito, pero Kaito sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu sentai Patranger es la primera que me dio la necesidad de contar una historia pendiente.
> 
> Yokoku suru! La historia es continuación del final, todo el fic es spoiler.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada perteneciente Kaito sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu sentai Patranger me pertenece, es propiedad de Toei. Este fic es meramente para expresar el deseo de un merecido cierre que no nos dieron en plenitud respecto a este ship.

.oOIOo.

**“Palabras pendientes”**

Un año había pasado y aún así era como si nada hubiese cambiado. Aunque en realidad todo había cambiado.

Keiichiro había gritado e insultado a los kaito como siempre había hecho y habían luchado tanto con ellos contra los ganglers, como contra ellos al derrotarlos. Pero esta vez había existido una complicidad, casi un juego entre ellos.

Era innegable la estrecha relación de extraña amistad entre su sempai y Kairi. Por más que actuaran como si se odiaran a muerte, disfrutaban sus encuentros y habían aprendido a respetarse. Especialmente tras el último encuentro donde todo había salido a la luz.

Respecto a él, era imposible no notar que Umika chan había sido particularmente efusiva al encontrarse y había decidido luchar junto a él en vez de con Tsukasa sempai como ocurría la mayoría de las veces. Sakuya estaba extasiado tan solo con saber que ella se encontraba bien y que se había podido liberar, pero el hecho de poder volver a verla era algo que no podía terminar de procesar.

Luego de debatirse largo rato entre ellos, habían acordado una tregua. Los kaito no se llevarían sus piezas de la colección todavía y hablarían con Noel a cambio de que ellos no revelaran aún que estaban de vuelta. A Keiichiro no le agradaba la idea, pero el tiempo le había enseñado a ser más prudente y analizar sus opciones, por lo que aceptó. Tras lo cual, los ladrones fantasmas de quien todo el mundo había hablado en su tiempo, lanzaron sus cables y desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido.

Sakuya sonrió ante el recuerdo mientras guardaba sus cosas y apagaba la computadora para irse a su casa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus sempais se habían retirado antes que él y ya había adelantado mucho su trabajo como para permanecer más tiempo en la oficina. Se cambió el uniforme y tranquilamente se dirigió hacia la salida para disfrutar de una bella noche.

No faltaba mucho para el comienzo de la primavera por lo que el clima era agradable y el cielo se encontraba despejado. Sonrió mientras daba una profunda respiración para volver a sumergirse en esa sensación de que todo se encontraba en orden antes de salir del predio de la policía. Apenas se había alejado unos cuantos pasos de la estación cuando un llamado a sus espaladas lo detuvo.

-Oficial Sakuya

Pensó que el paseo que pretendía dar bien podía ser retrasado y diligentemente se volteó para ver en qué podía ayudar a quien fuera que precisara su ayuda, un poco curioso de haber sido reconocido.

-¿En qué puedo servir...?- fue su respuesta automática que se vio cortada abruptamente- ¡¿Umika chan?!

Ella sonrió torpemente a causa de su reacción tan espontanea antes de hablar.

-Hoy no tuvimos mucha ocasión de hablar ¿Verdad?

-Tú... viniste... ¿a buscarme?- balbuceó sin ser capas de actuar o expresarse con coherencia.

-Si no te molesta...

-¡Para nada!- interrumpió sin escuchar lo que fuera que estuviera por decir- No importa lo que sea, nada de lo que tú hagas es molestia.

Umika sonrió ante el gesto. Sabía que no era verdad. Él había estado sumamente molesto cuando descubrió que ella era Lupin yellow. Nunca había visto tal expresión de decepción en el alegre oficial Sakuya, ni siquiera las veces en que lo había rechazado. Pero no creyó conveniente sacar ese tema tan pronto.

-Gracias. Eso hace más fácil lo que he venido a hacer- contestó con algo de nerviosismo.

Sakuya pudo notar su inquietud y comenzó a preocuparse desdiciendo preguntar si ocurría algo.

-¡No! ¡Digo...Sí! quiero decir...- se detuvo sabiendo que no llegaría a nada si seguía hablando así sin sentido. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a comenzar:- Sakuya san, he querido hablar contigo desde que nuestro almuerzo se vio interrumpido, pero las circunstancias no me lo han permitido. Por lo cual... me gustaría hacerlo ahora.

Él asintió interesado por lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle, pero al verla batallando por comenzar a hablar decidió ser él quien empezara.

-Umika chan, estaba pensando en dar un paseo ya que es una noche tan bella. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Sintió que moriría allí mismo de la emoción cuando ella aceptó con entusiasmo su invitación. Se dirigieron al parque cercano y tan solo se concentró en disfrutar de su compañía mientras le daba espacio para que hablase cuando se encontrara lista.

-Quisiera... Quisiera pedirte disculpas, Sakuya san- soltó finalmente haciéndolo sorprender.

-¿Eh?

-Sí. Tú en ningún momento dudaste de mí y estoy segura de que me defendiste. Quizás un poco insistente y molesto por veces, pero tú nunca has sido más que honesto conmigo. Mientras que yo no he hecho mas que engaños para contigo.

Sakuya se detuvo a mirarla y ella también se detuvo, manteniendo el rostro apartado.

-Umika...- murmuró siendo interrumpido antes de poder decir nada.

-Se que debes estar molesto conmigo. Y tienes buenas razones para estarlo. Desde que vi tu sinceridad y lealtad para conmigo, tan solo quería poder decirte la verdad. Nunca fue mi intención que te enteraras de esa manera.

-Umika chan...- volvió a decir con tristeza al verla tan torturada mientras ella hacía una pausa.

-Sé que te enfadaste mucho conmigo. Y lo entiendo. Las cosas no deberían haber pasado como lo hicieron y el breve encuentro que tuvimos antes de irnos a enfrentar a Zamigo difícilmente puede considerarse como una explicación o una disculpa...

Umika se interrumpió abruptamente al ver que Sakuya se había movido hasta quedar frente a ella y ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-Umika chan, de todo lo que ha ocurrido, solo me importa que te encuentras bien y has podido recuperar a tu amiga. Todo lo demás, ya está en el pasado.

Aquella declaración tan simple y sincera la dejó sin palabras. Quería responder o decir algo pero lo único que podía hacer era mirar a quien le dedicaba una torcida sonrisa de tranquila seriedad con la que se sentía reconfortada.

-Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero en aquel momento te dije que daría cualquier cosa para que aquello nunca te hubiese ocurrido y pudieses ser una joven con una vida normal. No mentía cuando lo hice. Si hay algo de lo que me he arrepentido todo este tiempo es el no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno como para salvarte- Reconoció con tristeza dejando caer los hombros y retirando su mano.

-Por favor, Sakuya san, no digas eso. Si hay una ocasión en la que me has salvado es esta- Se apresuró a decir estirando la mano para tocarle el brazo por un impulso que no supo de donde salió.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- reclamó completamente confundido- Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada.

-Sí que lo has hecho. Me has quitado una gran carga de los hombros al decirme que no me guardas rencor. No te das una idea de cuanto significa eso para mí. De cuanto tiempo he sentido aquella culpa de haberte mantenido en un engaño.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sakuya para quedarse sin palabras. En cualquier momento le habría ganado el impulso de exclamar a cuanto le quisiera escuchar lo genial que era Umika y detallar una a una sus increíbles cualidades haciendo particular hincapié en su bondad para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor por algo que el consideraba completamente simple comparado con el hecho de haberle fallado. Pero a diferencia de todas aquellas otras ocasiones, se sentía extrañamente a gusto en el silencio que los envolvía.

-Si alguna vez estuve enfadado, puedes tener la seguridad de que aquello es solo un recuerdo lejano. Completamente insignificante comparado a la alegría de tenerte aquí.

Umika apartó el rostro levemente sonrojado mientras sonreía sin saber como actuar.

Sakuya por su parte opinó que era ahora o nunca y decidió actuar antes de que fuera tarde y perdiese su oportunidad. Infló sus pulmones dándose ánimo y al soltar el aire habló antes de que su voluntad lo abandonara.

-Umika chan ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

Se sorprendió gratamente cuando su invitación fue aceptada con entusiasmo. Esta vez sí no pudo evitar dar una exclamación de triunfo que la hizo reír de buena gana.

-¿Sabes, Sakuya san? Aunque estés distinto, no has cambiado ni siquiera un poco.

-¡Lo tomaré como un cumplido!

Le ofreció el brazo que ella aceptó algo incomoda antes de reanudar la caminata. Aquello no era lo que tenía en mente cuando decidió buscarlo para hablar, pero debía admitir que tampoco le disgustaba como le había ocurrido en otros tiempos, y que con el pasar del tiempo comenzaba a sentirse más cómoda con la inesperada cercanía que compartían en ese momento.

Él la llevó a un restaurante que le resultó muy agradable y la comida era deliciosa, aunque aún consideraba que la de Touma era mejor. Se encontró muy a gusto conversando con él de cosas triviales y los eventos que habían ocurrido en aquel año. En ningún momento le habló del trabajo, lo cual agradeció, pero sí le relató algunas anécdotas de Tsukasa y Keiichiro que le hicieron reír. Y luego del postre se encontraron retomando el paseo solamente para continuar con la conversación.

-¿Me permites que te acompañe a casa?- ofreció Sakuya cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaba a hacerse tarde.

-Diría que sí, pero la verdad es que no puedo revelar donde nos estamos quedando- Admitió con una mueca de disculpa.

-Oh, entiendo. No creo que a los demás les agrade la idea- Concedió decepcionado. Ya le había aceptado dos invitaciones en la misma noche, una tercera ya era pedir demasiado.

Aunque quizás no hiciera daño intentar una cuarta...

-En ese caso, me gustaría mucho si pudiésemos repetirlo en otra ocasión. Si a ti te parece bien.

Umika miró el piso algo avergonzada. No esperaba aquello. Pero la verdad era que se había divertido y descubrió que en realidad le agradaba pasar tiempo con Sakuya.

-A mí también me gustaría hacerlo otra vez- Dijo con una leve coloración rosada en las mejillas que aumentaba lentamente junto a su nerviosismo por lo que decidió marcharse- Muchas gracias por todo, te escribiré luego. Nos vemos... Sakuya.

Echó a andar ante la atónita mirada del oficial. Cuando ya se había perdido de vista, su mente comenzó a funcionar de nuevo aunque no por completo.

-Me llamó Sakuya...- balbuceó alelado sin poder creerlo completamente. Finalmente una sonrisa comenzó a abrirse paso hasta ocupar la mayor parte de su rostro.

Definitivamente aquel era el mejor día de su vida.

.oOIOo.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshi!!!  
> Shipee a Sakuya y Umika desde el principio, aunque nunca pareció posible ni me hice ilusiones. Demo… (pero…) el ver como de la nada se abre una ventana en los últimos cinco episodios sin que sea forzada… eso lo cambió todo.
> 
> Consideraciones culturales para comprender mejor el fic:  
> En Japón impera un cultura muy respetuosa del espacio personal, es por eso que los gestos de afecto físico son muy escasos y cuando se dan significan algo más profundo que en las culturas occidentales y especialmente latinas donde somos muy pegotes. Por eso algunos intercambios pueden parecer parcos a quien no comprende esta dinámica. (Me declaro culpable. Despotriqué mucho contra algunos personajes hasta que hice el cambio de mentalidad y todo tuvo sentido)
> 
> Esa misma cultura del respeto se refleja en el idioma, especialmente en el uso de los honoríficos después de los nombres (san, kun, chan, sempai, etc.). El no usar honoríficos indica una relación carente de respeto o muy cercana (resumido en su máxima expresión, depende muchísimo del contexto). Por eso que Umika lo llame “Sakuya san” y se despida de el como “Sakuya”, indica un cambio en su relación. (Eso o lo entendí muy mal y mis senseis me van a matar…)  
> ¿De qué lado están? ¿Yo definitivamente soy Keisatsu sentai Patranger! Pero me agrada Umika.  
> Minna san, arigato por haber leído. Rezo por ustedes  
> Se despide:  
> Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…


End file.
